Lucha conmigo
by LysL0ve
Summary: Ella lo esperaba, todos los días a la misma hora con la mismas palabras "Shaoran Li, Lucha conmigo"/ Un lindo One Shot inspirado en un Post de Tumblr, el resumen completo esta dentro


**Hola! Como están?**

 **Muy bien este es mi primera historia de Sakura Card Captor y fue inspirada en un lindo post de Tumblr, espero que les guste :D**

 **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.**

 **Resumen: Sakura siempre ha tenido una salud delicada lo cual hizo que después de un accidente se viera obligada a quedarse en un hospital por un tiempo. Pensó que sería casi tan aburrido como ver el pasto crecer, pero fue todo lo contrario cuando conoció a la persona que estaría encargada de cuidarla: Shaoran Li, una persona que ella pensó, sería capaz de quitar el aburrimiento del lugar, Solo tenía que aceptar la propuesta que ella le hacia todas las mañanas a la misma hora "Shaoran Li, Lucha conmigo".**

Hoy era el día, estaba segura de ello.

Sentí como los nervios empezaban a carcomerme por dentro a medida que se acercaba la hora Solo 1 minuto más, 1 minuto OH SANTO CHOCOLATE FALTAN 58 SEGUNDOS!

Tenía todo preparado: Tenía una montaña de almohadas y sabanas que me ayudarían a protegerme a la vez que tenía otras diez almohadas cerca mío para el momento del ataque. Solo faltaba que ÉL llegara.

Estaba ansiosa mirando el reloj cuando por fin dio la hora que necesitaba.

 _9:00 am_

Inmediatamente empecé a escuchar pasos acercarse a mi cuarto y justo cuando se abrió la puerta sentí como una sonrisa se coló en mi rostro al ver esa familiar cabeza de cabello café. Pude ver con gracia como su rostro cambio a perplejidad por como estaba organizado el cuarto así que eche ni un segundo a perder

"Shaoran Li lo prometiste" dije yo con voz retadora y divertida mientras salía del montón de almohadas "¡Lucha conmigo!"

Parpadeo aun perplejo y sin palabras hasta que una sonrisa empezó a colarse en su rostro "Tal vez luego"

Me sentí frustrada, siempre me decía lo mismo, siempre me decía que lucharíamos luego pero jamás lo hacíamos

"Li esta vez me siento mejor, esta vez si podemos luchar" dije yo con el desespero de una niña de 5 años cuando en realidad tenía 18

"Sakura hoy no es un buen día para luchar, lo mejor es que descanses y me dejes revisar tus signos vitales" dijo él acercándose a mi todavía con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que soltara un bufido y me acostara de nuevo en la familiar cama blanca. Estuve en silencio viendo como Li empezaba a tomar mi temperatura y presión como siempre lo hacia todas las mañanas, empecé a observar la habitación en la que había estado en el último mes; aparte del desorden que era el cuarto con un montón de almohadas amontonadas, siempre era lo mismo: Un cuarto espacioso donde había una gigantesca ventana, un suero por intravenosa en la esquina, un televisor que siempre estaba apagado y paredes blancas con el ocasional cuadro de "Mente Sana, Cuerpo Sano" o el cuadro de un animal dibujado en caricatura.

"Tengo curiosidad" empezó a preguntarme Shaoran mientras anotaba los resultados en su portapapeles para luego mirarme "Como lograste hacer una montaña de almohadas"

Lo miré con una sonrisita culpable "Las estuve reuniendo, le decía a cada enfermera que pasaba que no tenía almohada para dormir y necesitaba una, y bueno, todas empezaron a traerme hasta de a tres almohadas" el rió por lo bajo y siguió escribiendo, lo cual me dio una oportunidad para observarlo: cabello castaño y ojos casi tan oscuros como el café amargo que se tomaba cada mañana. Su postura era relajada pero podía ver detrás de ella un chico de 20 años que había dedicado sus últimos años a cuidar de los pacientes que se le otorgaban en su práctica de medicina. Además, tenía que añadirlo, era increíblemente guapo.

Hace más de un mes que conocí a Shaoran Li después de mi ataque de asma severa. Comenzó días antes, un día de esos fríos de invierno que daban cada vez más razones para quedase en cama durmiendo, pero era un día importante ya que presentaría mi examen de admisión a la universidad. Había pasado las últimas semanas quedándome hasta tarde estudiando y saltando las comidas con tal de obtener más tiempo para estudiar o dormir, pero nunca para nada más que no fuera eso, sabía que debía cuidarme porque, a diferencia de mi hermano, había heredado la salud frágil de mi madre, sin embargo, me descuide casi por completo durante dos meses enteros.

Después de mi examen de admisión pensé en llamar a mi padre a contarle como me había ido, pero no pude ni sacar mi celular cuando empecé a sentir como se me cerraban los pulmones y todo a mi al rededor empezaba a dar vueltas hasta que sentí el frío suelo cubierto por la nieve. El resto ocurrió de forma borrosa, pero hasta donde recuerdo me desperté en una cama blanca, con un tanque de oxigeno al lado y mi hermano sentado en una silla cercana. Touya, mi hermano, terminó contándome como el estrés y la falta de cuidado por mi parte había avivado de manera grave el asma que no había vuelto a mi desde los 7 años, sin embargo, si quería que volviera a desaparecer tendría que cuidarme por los próximos meses y mantenerme en el hospital para que pudiera empezar la universidad.

Los primeros días fueron los más aburridos y desesperantes porque desafortunadamente la paciencia no era lo mío y siempre tenía ganas de hacer algo nuevo. Fue entonces cuando vino por primera vez a mi cuarto. No ha cambiado mucho de como es hoy en día, porque, bueno, fue hace un mes y no se cuantos días, sigue siendo el mismo chico de veinte años haciendo su práctica de medicina porque se graduó demasiado joven lo cual hizo que empezara la universidad a los 16. Pero todavía conserva esa sonrisa divertida cada vez que digo algo o ese sentido del humor que causaba algo extraño en mi que hacia que quisiera acercarme a él. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió por primera vez la idea.

" _Shaoran" dije yo casi en un susurro por el hecho de que no quería causarme un ataque de tos_

 _"Si?"_

 _"Lucha conmigo" él me miró confundido_

 _"Qué dices?" yo simplemente rode los ojos_

 _"He dicho que luches conmigo, estoy aburrida y me siento lo suficientemente bien, entonces lucha conmigo, podemos hacer guerra de almohadas o algo así!" El simplemente rió por lo bajo y meneo la cabeza en negativa_

 _"No Sakura, no luchare contigo" esto hizo que frunciera el ceño_

 _"Por que? Por que soy débil?" dije yo con un poco de rencor, durante la mitad de mi vida había sido tratada con demasiada delicadeza para mi gusto; como si tuviera un frágil corazón de cristal que se rompería sin previo aviso._

 _"No" dijo el lentamente mientras levantaba sus ojos chocolate para conectarlos con los míos "Por que se que me ganarías"_

"Sakura" Una voz me llamó a los lejos sacándome de mis recuerdos "Sakura te encuentras bien? Te he estado llamando como cinco veces" dijo Shaoran mientras se terminaba de escribir algunas cosas en su portapapeles

"Perdón no te oí, que dijiste?"

"Dije que tal vez deberías pedir que devuelvan estas almohadas, no es bueno ocupar tanto espacio con cosas innecesarias"

"Pero, ugh, eso significa que no podré jugar a pescar las almohadas! Incluso le pedí a mi hermano Touya que cuando venga traiga su caña de pescar y la mía para que compitamos quien de los dos pesca más almohadas!" él rió por lo bajo

"En serio Sakura, este lugar es tan aburrido para ti?"

"Por supuesto" dije yo casi sin pensarlo hasta que me di cuenta de mi error "N-No por ti Shaoran! Lo digo por… el lugar. No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día. Por eso, anda, Shaoran Lucha conmigo"

"No puedo Sakura, sería hacer trampa, yo se muy bien que me ganarías y créeme, eso me dolería demasiado en mi ego" yo reí

"Vamos, un poquito de dolor en tu ego de macho no hará daño a nadie"

"A mi si" Dijo el mirándome con diversión

"Hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para pasar un buen rato" dije yo con diversion también, lo cual hizo que ambos nos riéramos

"No puedo Sakura, tendrá que ser otro día, vengo más tarde a revisar tus signos vitales" Y con esto se despidió dejándome sola

—

"En serio Tomoyo, estoy tan aburrida todo el tiempo que ya no se que hacer que no sea pensar en tejer y luego deshacer todo para volver a tejerlo" le dije a mi amiga Tomoyo mientras ella se sentaba en la silla al lado de mi cama

"Oh Sakura, lo siento tanto" me dijo ella con un poco de tristeza "Pero esto te debe servir como una lección: no vuelvas a descuidar tu salud. Jamás, me has entendido" Asentí un poco antes de responderle

"Si Tomoyo" ella me sonrió

"Excelente" observó su reloj y sus ojos de abrieron como platos "Oh no! ya se me esta haciendo tarde Sakurita, debo preparar la cena para Eriol y para mi, nos vemos luego" Yo simplemente asentí y con eso se despidió dejándome sola en el cuarto blanco.

Mi amiga Tomoyo y yo conocimos a Eriol Hiragizawa cuando teníamos 10 años y cuando se mudo de Inglaterra. No se si fue amor a primera vista, pero después de unos cuantos días mi amiga y Eriol se la pasaron juntos casi todos los días hasta fue cuando tuvimos 13 años que finalmente acordaron que serían novios. Ahora a los 19 años, ambos comparten un apartamento y por como los he visto hasta el momento van bastante bien en su relación.

Me quedé sola en el cuarto blanco mientras miraba afuera por la ventana y veía el color azul del cielo: el día estaba despejado y no podía hacer nada que no fuera dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Pensé en leer un poco pero mi di cuenta que estaba demasiado distraída para comprender si quiera un párrafo del libro. no se cuanto tiempo pasé así hasta que volví a escuchar los familiares pasos que siempre venían a esa misma hora de la tarde.

"Sakura" empezó diciendo Shaoran mientras abría la puerta de la habitación "como te sientes, mejor?" Yo simplemente lo miré con aburrimiento visible en mi rostro lo cual hizo que riera un poco

"Este lugar es demasiado aburrido Shaoran, quiero hacer algo divertido" Dije yo mientras volvía a mirar a la ventana. Estuvimos en silencio un tiempo, lo cual me hizo pensar por un breve segundo que me había dejado sola en la habitación, pero cuando voltee a ver él todavía seguía ahi, en silencio y observándome con una sonrisa y un sentimiento en sus ojos que no podía descifrar.

Me sentí un poco incomoda y volví rápidamente a ver por la ventana "Shaoran, Lucha conmigo " pregunté yo de nuevo. El simplemente rió y se acercó a mi

"No creo que sea buena idea Sakura, se que me ganarías" Lo miré medio desesperada

"Vamos Shaoran, quiero hacer algo más que no sea quedarme viendo la ventana, Lucha conmigo" el simplemente me miró de manera divertida y meneó la cabeza "Si quieres te doy ventaja…" dije yo riendo un poco al lo cual e también se rió. Aun después de que revisó mis signos vitales se quedó un tiempo hablando conmigo hasta que cayo la noche y nos tuvimos que despedir. No me di cuenta sino hasta que se fue que el tiempo había pasado más rápido con Shaoran a mi lado, y sonreí.

—-

 _9:00 am_

"Vamos Shaoran una pelea nada más" Intenté persuadirlo de nuevo mientras revisaba mi estado "Te aviso si me empiezo a sentir mal, anda si?" El simplemente rió y se negó como siempre

"No Sakura recuerda que hoy tienes chequeo en la tarde, si llegáramos a luchar podrías hacerte daño"

"Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo!" dije yo con una sonrisa angelical tratando de persuadirlo, a lo cual el simplemente me sonrió

"Hoy no Sakura" Me respondió él mientras se acercaba a revisar mi pulso. No me había dado cuenta hasta el momento que de cerca Shaoran era aun más guapo, rápidamente desvíe la mirada sintiendo a la vez como mis mejillas se acaloraban

"Te sientes bien? Te ves roja" Pregunto él preocupado

"Si, no es nada, solo el calor" mentí yo con facilidad "Ok volviendo al tema, podemos simplemente luchar por 20 minutos! 15 si no tienes tiempo! por fin podremos saber quien ganaría"

Él rió otra vez por lo bajo de manera divertida "No creo que haga falta, yo se que tu me ganarías con facilidad" dijo él conectando sus ojos chocolate con mis ojos verdes. Nos quedamos así por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que el fue el primero en desviar la mirada con un suspiro. Quede completamente confundida. Empezó a recoger sus cosas en silencio mientras yo me sentaba en la cama. Quede sorprendida porque casi siempre se quedaba un rato demás para hablar antes de volver a hacer sus cosas

"Si quieres podemos luchar con algo más, plumas o hojas o algo así, completamente inofensivo" Dije yo siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras estaba postrada en cama "Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo" Intenté volver a persuadirlo cuando un ataque de tos me invadió haciendo que Shaoran se acercara a mi rápidamente y me ayudara a recostarme en cama de nuevo

"Creo que hoy no sería una buena idea luchar" dijo casi en un susurro mientras reía con gentileza

"Si, posiblemente" dije yo riendo un poco en medio de respiros entrecortados "Pero algún día, Shaoran Li, haré que luches conmigo" el simplemente conectó sus ojos con los míos, sus ojos demostraban seriedad pero a la vez gentileza

"Ansío ese día"

—

"Sakura, felicidades, hoy te dieron de alta!" me dijo Tomoyo mientras me abrazaba a lo cual reí

"Gracias Tomoyo" Eriol se me acercó con un ramo de flores cuando mi mejor amiga por fin me soltó

"Estas son para ti"

"Gracias" dije yo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Había ya pasado dos meses desde la primera vez que había sido internada y ya era el momento de volver a casa. Una parte de mi estaba aliviada de que no tendría que aguantar más tiempo entre las cuatro paredes blancas del cuarto, pero a la vez sabía que lo extrañaría, especialmente el cuadro del león animado en una de la paredes al cual le había puesto nombre 3 semanas antes: Luigi.

Sin embargo, sabía que lo que más extrañaría de este hospital no era un "Qué" sino un "Quién". Miré entre los rostros que estaban de momento conmigo y entre enfermeras y familiares lo vi, Shaoran estaba de brazos cruzados junto al resto de personal mientras me miraba con una media sonrisa. Yo le dedique una completa.

"Muy bien, deberíamos irnos" Dijo mi hermano Touya "Nakuru me esta esperando en casa, y Yukito también, ambos tienen ganas de verte pequeño monstruo" me sonroje ante el apodo que mi hermano me tenía a lo cual todos rieron

"No me digas monstruo" dije yo avergonzada y un poco molesta de manera divertida

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, dejándome de última en el cuarto, sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta que una persona demás se había quedado detrás.

"No me digas que vas a extrañar este cuarto" dijo Shaoran todavía cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida

"Aun que no lo creas si" respondí yo mientras observaba el espacioso cuarto "Aun cuando pase 24 horas quejándome de que no podía hacer nada" el rió y nos quedamos en silencio un momento "Nunca luchaste conmigo Shaoran" el se me acercó lentamente

"Por que sabía que me ganarías" sentí como empezaba a ponerme más nerviosa con cada paso que daba hacia mi

"Te hubiera dado ventaja en ese caso, o incluso te hubiera dejado ganar si me suplicabas lo suficiente" dije yo. Paró en frente mío y finalmente pude observar su rostro una última vez. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con diversion y, tal vez me estuviera volviendo loca, juraría que también vi cariño en ellos.

"No me hubiera servido mucho esa ayuda Sakura, creo que mi ego no me lo hubiera permitido" rodee los ojos y lo mire en broma

"Por favor, ustedes lo hombres son demasiado imposibles" el rió y yo me uní a su risa, pero una vez cesó nos quedamos en silencio observándonos de manera intensa; no podía apartar los ojos y aparentemente el tampoco. Acercó su mano hasta mi rostro y apartó un mechón de mi pelo para ponerlo gentilmente detrás de mi oreja

"Debo admitir, que extrañaré verte todas las mañanas a que me pidas que luchemos" dijo el dejando que su mano se quedara en mejilla

"Sabía que me terminarías extrañando, soy demasiado adorable para no extrañar" dije yo a lo cual el rió

"Creo que si lo haré" dijo él y nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Empezó a acercarse lentamente a mi y sentí como empecé a sentir un montón de mariposas en el estomago, _Mariposas? Serán dinosaurios Sakura!_ Pensé yo para mis adentros, pero nunca aparté la mirada y tampoco lo hizo él. Finalmente, él cerró la distancia entre nosotros. Sus labios eran suaves como me los había imaginado antes y me besó con ternura pero a la vez con firmeza, como si hubiera esperado harto tiempo para ese momento. Rompimos el beso al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos observándonos con una sonrisa.

"No sabes hace cuanto tiempo tenía ganas de hacer eso" dijo él mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza. Sentí como me sonrojaba y sonreí.

"Debiste haber soportado por harto tiempo no?" el rió

"No tienes ni idea" dijo él y volvió a besarme. Nos separamos después de un tiempo y caminamos fuera de la habitación con las manos entrelazadas hasta que estuvimos el la entrada del hospital

"Sabes? siempre puedo venir a visitarte y pedirte que luches conmigo para que no perdamos la práctica" dije yo riendo y el se unió a la risa

"Podría ser, pero esta vez quiero preguntartelo yo" cogió mis manos en las suyas y me beso la frente con delicadeza "Hasta luego Sakura" dijo él y se fue caminando entre los pasillos.

Me quedé un poco confundida en mi lugar sin moverme, cuando finalmente me di cuenta que Shaoran había dejado un papel entre mis manos. Lentamente lo abrí y leí lo que decía; sentí como una sonrisa se coló entre mis labios.

El pequeño papel doblado en cuatro decía Sakura, Lucha conmigo y su número de teléfono.

—-

Shaoran estaba tomando su café mientras leía su libro cuando su celular sonó de repente; era un número desconocido.

"Bueno?" respondió él contestando el celular

"Entonces, que día y que hora quieres luchar?" respondió del otro lado de la linea una voz femenina y conocida que dejaba escuchar diversión en ella. Shaoran sonrió

"Cuando quieras Sakura"

 **FIN**

 **Muy bien, que tal? Si gusto o no Gusto? (Ojalá haya gustado), no se les olvide comentar que tal les pareció, R & R chicos, nos leemos en otra historia :D **

**LysL0ve**


End file.
